


Fall of the Mad One

by QueenCoeurl



Series: Royalty AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Blood and Gore, Gen, Mad King Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCoeurl/pseuds/QueenCoeurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After killing Edgar, Gavin challenges the Mad King to the throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall of the Mad One

He stank of the monster’s viscera, his emerald robes soaked through with blood.  In his left hand he dragged the minotaur’s severed head by one of its massive horns, and in his right he still maintained his white knuckled grip on his sword. He still panted and his heart had yet to slow, as with a final heave he pushed through the doors into the royal hall.

In the flickering torchlight the Mad King slowly rose from his throne in confusion. He had written them all off as dead; no one could have escaped the labyrinth alive. Especially not this fool. But here he stood: alive; unbroken.

Gavin straightened and tossed the minotaur’s head forward as the Mad King took a step down from the throne. The head landed on the tiled floor with a wet thud between the two of them, freezing the king’s hand over the hilt of his sword.

Gavin gave a forced chuckle and smiled, “I guess Edgar’s free now, huh? All that’s left is to free his master.”

At the threat, Ryan shook off his bewilderment and drew his blade, stepping forward to stand a few feet before the beast’s severed head.

Ryan gave a crooked smirk, “You’ve managed to impress me. Maybe you are less of a fool than they give you credit for?”

Gavin laughed, his smile unwavering, “At least I’m not the one fearing a fool. Is this all you have to challenge me? An overgrown cow?”

The Mad King lunged forward without warning, but Gavin’s reflexes were sharp and he immediately parried the blow, side stepping the brunt of the force. He had no illusions about the Mad King’s strength - he had witnessed him strike down many better men than he - but years of pampered rule had slowed him, and Gavin knew he was much lighter on his feet.

Gavin ducked an upwards slash that would have easily removed his head, the blade passing so close he could feel the breeze. Ryan was left wide open and Gavin saw his chance to strike. He brought his own blade up to disembowel the King, but was intercepted mid arc with a heavy booted kick to the gut.

Both of them had been thrown off balance. Ryan regained his quickly and advanced on the bent over Gavin who was still coughing up bile.  In a panic, Gavin sprung up to block the incoming lunge. His foot slipped out from beneath him and down he fell once more; his own blade glancing the side of Ryan’s as it came past. When Gavin felt a sudden sharp tug at his neck he knew Ryan’s sword had caught in his cloak. He deftly undid the clasp and in one swift motion wrapped his cloak around Ryan’s sword and arm. It wasn’t enough to overpower Ryan, but Gavin now had him delayed with his back facing his sword.

Gavin stabbed forward and Ryan howled in pain. The King’s sword arm lay limp at his side, and his sword fell with a clatter to the ground as the Fool’s blade journeyed beneath his shoulder blade and out below his collar bone. Gavin’s hands were shaking as he pulled his blade out of the King.

Ryan sensed his hesitation to land a killing blow and took the opportunity to draw his dagger. He spun to take the risk and try to bury the blade in Gavin’s neck. The blade stopped mere inches from Gavin’s skin before clattering to the floor. Ryan had let go of the blade and looked down at the sword planted firmly in his chest.  He tasted blood, and his legs no longer seemed capable of supporting him.

As Ryan fell he grabbed Gavin’s shoulder for support. His weight forced Gavin to bend.

“This is far from over…” Ryan weakly rasped. His mouth filled with blood.

“You’re right.” Gavin whispered with certainty, “This is a new beginning.” He pushed his sword downwards, and silenced Ryan’s last breath.

He withdrew his sword and cleaned it on the torn remains of his cloak before sheathing it for what he hoped would be a long time.

Approaching the throne and gingerly placing his hand on one of its golden arms he simply muttered, “You bloody well better be worth it.” Before wrapping his arms around his midsection and moaning as the adrenaline began to drain from him. He laid himself on the red carpeting and promptly passed out.

 


End file.
